


I'll Call You When The Party's Over

by fairlylocaldreamer



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlylocaldreamer/pseuds/fairlylocaldreamer
Summary: He'd only been an excuse for her to get drunk out of her mind while trying to get Josh out of her mind.





	I'll Call You When The Party's Over

Debby should have never fallen in love.

She'd walked into a friendship with Josh Dun with her walls up and her heart firmly guarded, and somehow he'd tripped her up and managed to sow her heart back on her sleeve, managed to leave her a crying mess in the bathroom of a dingy bar long after he'd probably forgotten about her.

She didn't know where her date had gone. Probably left with some other girl. She didn't care, not really. He'd only been an excuse for her to get drunk out of her mind while trying to get Josh out of her mind.

She groaned, dropping her face into her hands. Why was he still in her head? She looked up, into the mirror above the sink. It was dirty and gross, and her mascara tear streaks only worsened her appearance. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her cheeks, trying to wipe off the messy makeup to the best of her ability and clear her head. It worked, to some extent. When she left the bathroom, her head felt less stuffy and she managed to walk through the bar without tripping or throwing up or both.

Cold air was somewhat of a foreign concept in Los Angeles, but the air outside was better than the sweaty masses inside the bar. Debby leaned against a brick wall, fumbling for her phone.

Nearly three o'clock in the morning.

Her finger paused over her Uber app. She thought about her apartment, the quiet, hauntingly empty place she called home. She was tired of lying to herself, tired of trying to convince herself and everyone around her that she was fine, she didn't need anyone, that she liked being alone.

Before she could change her mind, Debby swiped to her contacts and the loud ringing of the dial began in her ears. She silently cursed herself, fingers nervously fiddling with the fabric of her pants.

Just when she thought her call would go to voicemail, he answered. " 'Lo?"

Debby's breath caught in her throat. His voice was sleepy and muffled, probably because his face was half smushed into his pillow. If the call was important, he would sit up and rub the remnants of sleep from his eyes. If it wasn't, he would stay in bed, humming occasionally to let the caller know that he was listening. His words would be muffled by someone's clavicle when he buried his face in the crook of their neck, and he would draw random patterns on the soft skin of their back to keep himself awake.

Debby knew all this because the someone had been her. She'd watched him answer countless calls from the soft cocoon of his blankets and his arms. She wondered if there was someone else in his bed right now.

"Hello? Anybody there?" He'd deemed the call important and sat up, if the squeaking of his mattress was any clue.

"Hi." The word came out a whisper and Debby had to clear her throat before trying again. "Hey, I'm, uh, sorry to bother you so early."

"No! No, you're good. Are you alright?"

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.  _No. I'm not_ _alright. I miss you and my fear of the dark is coming back and the silence is becoming unbearable and everything hurts._ "Yeah, I'm fine. I just- my- my date left with someone else, I think, and he was supposed to be my ride home but it doesn't matter much, I'll just call an Uber. Uhm, I guess there's really no point to this conversation, is there? I'm sorry for calling you. You can go back to bed and think of this as a drunk call, that's all it really is anyway-"

"No, don't call an Uber. I'm coming to get you." She heard shuffling on his end of the line and imagined him hopping around, trying to get sweatpants over his boxers while holding his phone. He always slept in his underwear. "Where are you?"

She mumbled the name of the bar, leaning more heavily on the wall as the world began to spin.

"Okay, don't move. I'll be there soon. Love-" he cut himself off abruptly. "Uh, see you soon."

The call ended.

**Author's Note:**

> been very obsessed with billie eilish lately, can you blame me? Thanks for reading! leave kudos/comments if you want, and have a great day/night/whatever. stay street my dudes.


End file.
